Pretty weeds
by Emilia
Summary: Well I came on line long enough to post my first attempt at a DBZ romance. It's a Vegeta-Bulma fic, rated PG-13 for relationship abuse, cussing and other sexy references. Now that that's outa the way go read it, kay? This'll probably the first post I've m


I was feeling cr*ppy about the way my love-life is going and stuff, so I decided to write a fanfic so that the little anime people wouldn't feel lonely either. Right now, I think loves sucks, but that doesn't mean it can't for my favorite DBZ couples, can it?  
Ooooh this is the FIRST disclaimer I've ever put on my DBZ fics. It will probably be the only one too: I don't own the poorly dubbed cast of DBZ, although I do have a pet Krillin and Piccolo, who was a present. If you want to sue me, go right ahead so I can be on Tv and the newspapers can read "Brillaint girl genius hauled to prison for writing brilliant fic. 'I don't know what happened! I was busy smelling what the Rock was cooking!' claims younger brother."  
  
This nice lil' romance fic is dedicated to my best friend Keava who says that any guy I like should thank his lucky freakin' stars, & Vege-chan (ya know him as VegetaMan) who actually made me feel better for ten whole minutes.  
And nooooooow…_______"Pretty weeds"________  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This sucks! Oh my god! This freakin' sucks!" Bulma cried, slamming the back door. Actually, she was saying a lot worse, but it was too hard to hear with Vegeta cussing in the next room. She held her breath to listen.  
"God damnnit! This stupid f*cking piece of cr*p!" Vegeta kicked the wall of the gravity room. "You're supposed to make me go to super saiyajin, danmmit!" He kicked the wall again.  
Bulma giggled through her tears. He was going to put a hole through that wall if he wasn't careful. She heard another thud as he kicked the otherside of the wall again. Then it was quiet and Bulma figured that he had gone back to training.  
She smirked as she wiped tears out of her eyes. Maybe he had a good meathod to calming himself down. She suddenly got the urge to try it.  
  
Vegeta was beating the acid out of his training robots when a loud bang echoed around in the gravity room. Then there was another one. "What the hell? Are we being invaded or what?" he growled as he walked over to the door. Then he heard someone shout 'god damnnit' really loud and then there was another bang. It sounded like that stupid woman Bulma. What did she think she was doing, trying to break the gravity room?  
Giving a flustered sigh, he opened the door and looked aornud the corner. Bulma stood glaring at the wall, tears dripping from her eyes. Then she would haul her leg back and slam her foot into the wall screaming damnnit as loud as she could. Vegeta found this amussing. For whatever reason, she was beating the living cr*p out of the outer wall and actaully looked like she was enjoying it. He let out a snicker.  
Her foot stopped mid-kick and she turned in his direction. "Ve- Vegeta! What do you want?" Her cheeks turned red as she struggled to wipe away her tears. "More robots or what?"  
"I just came out to see why you're making so much noise." He said cooly, sauntering over to see if she'd dented the wall. "I was TRYING to go super saiyajin until SOMEONE decided to give me a headache instead!"  
"Oh did it echo in there?" Bulma sounded embarassed.  
"No it made daisies pop out of the wall! What the hell do you think happened?" He growled, expecting the usual smart-ass come-back. Instead, to his surprise, her lower lip trembled and her voice bcame meek.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I guess I'm just not doing anything to make anyone happy right now…" She closed her eyes and looked away as s few more tears started to seep from her eyes. She quickly rose her hand to her face and rubbed her tears away, then she bit her lip and sturggled not to let out a sob.   
She looked back at him and tried to smile, but her eyes wouldn't let him think she was okay. Why was she trying to hide her emotions from him? He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so upset. "What's wrong with YOU?" Was all that he could manage and it was in a not-so-nice tone. It didn't help that he made a disgusted face, either.  
"Vegeta, I-" She choked on her words and ran out of the room.  
"Damnnit!" Vegeta muttered. He wanted to know what was going on and didn't like it when he didn't get his answer. He turned angrily and followed Bulma to her room, where she slammed the door in his face before he could follow her in.  
He was about to bang on the door and yell at her that she didn't answer his question, when he realized that it would make him sound like a love-sick weakling human. What's worse would be that she would think he was worried. She might even HUG him! He shuddered like a ten year-old who thinks all girls have cooties. Not knowing what else he should do, he went outside and flew up to her window where he seated himself on the balcony railing. The curtains were closed, but the window was open, so he could hear what was going on in there. Silently, he listened…  
  
"Mmmm!" Bulma threw herself down on her bed and burried her face in her pillow in an attempt to muffle the sobs escaping her mouth. She knew he had followed her to her room. That's why she had slammed her door. That feeling she had gotten when she saw him… she couldn't let him see her like this. Vegeta was strong, he didn't have the problems she had. He never showed weakness or any real emotion and he had a strong will. He tried so hard to carry himself higher. Why couldn't she be like that?  
"I won't let you see me cry Vegeta! No matter what Yamcha does… I'll be strong like you…somehow.." She coughed and rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt. There was a big bruise on her arm from where he had grabbed her. Then she lifted up part of her shirt. There was another bruise on her side from when he had hit her. He had said she was a bitch. A self centered bitch because she wouldn't' go down on him. She wouldn't give him any. He said she didn't love him because, if she did, she would listen to him and give it to him right there and then. She hadn't wanted to. She was saving herself for the right time. Yamcha didn't care. He would have raped her if she hadn't slapped him. But after she did, she wished he would have done that instead.  
She thought she saw a shadow on her balcony in the reflection from her mirror. She spun around but it was gone. Sighing, she turned back to the mirror. There were more bruises she had to check on. He had made her hide all of them…  
  
Vegeta floated back to the balcony. In his curiousity at the sudden silence after Yamcha's name, he had decided to look in and see what she was doing. He watched her as she inspected her bruises, but let his curiousity get the better of him and had started to stick his head all the way through the curtains when she noticed his shadow in the mirror, causing him to fly away as fast as he could.  
Now, he repostioned himself and looked into her room as she continued to remove item after item, each hiding a mark of some sort. She had more than five bruises on her sides and back, and she had quite a few on her legs. Vegeta watched in shock as she stood there in her underwear with a wet cloth, rubbing off her make-up. With each swipe, the bruises on her face became more and more evident. Finally, she was done and she stood looking at herself in the mirror.  
Vegeta was shocked. Had Yamcha who supposedly loved Bulma done all that? Why? Vegeta suddenly began to feel angry. He might've been rude, overly violent to inanimate objects and broken more than a few rules, but even he knew when to draw the line between right and wrong. There had been times in his youth when he had been forced to kill, but he knew it had been wrong. And if Yamcha had done all that to Bulma, he had done something very wrong indeed.  
He watched as Bulma pulled a blanket around herself and began to mutter through her tears about what had happened. So this Yamcha had tried to force his own pleasure out of her,eh? And she hadn't let him. Good for her.Vegeta smirked, but it faded as she pulled her bruised arm out of the blanket. Yamcha had grabbed her… hit her…touched her too hard. Things that were supposed to be shared in intamacy had become a violent and scary thing for her. He still hadn't gotten what he wanted out of her. Instead, he dragged her up and made her hide her bruises. He took her make-up and covered the bruises on her face. Then he sent her home, saying he would come by later because he was giving her time to think about what she had made him do.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth as she curled into a fetal postion and cried her heart out. He felt a pain in his heart for her. His hand twitched and he realized he had the most awful urge to wipe away her tears. It was awful. He wasn't supposed to be feeling for her! He just wanted to know why she had been acting strangely. He suddenly found himself walking into her room and kneeling by her bed where she lay crying.  
"Vegeta…" she murmured. "I'm sorry I can't be strong like you. You don't have to live my lie." She let out a shakey breath and fell asleep.  
Bulma, you're strong. Believe me. Vegeta reached out a hand and gingerly touched a bruise on her bare shoulder.. She let out a small whimper of pain. He felt bad for her. Then he reached over and examined her clothes that she had left on the ground. Several bottuns were missing from her shirt and one of the sleeves looked torn slightly.There were a few blood stains on her pants and shirt.. How did Yamcha do all this? Was he that horny that he had to hurt her like this? How disgusting. Clearly this man had no honor and Bulma's life could be in danger if she stayed with him. But what do I care? Vegeta asked himself as he looked back at Bulma who was spinning in endless nightmares. Everything. His hand tightened around the shirt he held in his fist. Then he rose to his feet and looked down at her sleeping figure.  
"Woman, I know I shouldn't care but please forgive me for not being as strong as you think I am." He droped her shirt and gently touched her cheek. She gave another pained whimper and a few tears trickled from her eyes. She looked so small and vunerable like that, all curled up, her face paled and bruised. He couldn't help but sigh as she tried to shrink into her blanket more.  
Then her eyes snapped open. "Ve…geta? Wha- what are you doing in here?" She looked around desperately, trying to find something to hide the bruises on her face.  
"Don't bother woman. I've already seen them. And the ones you have onder that cloth." He did his best not to bark at her or to sound too concerned.  
"I…I fell and…" Her mind raced. She couldn't ler him know the truth. "There were rocks and-"  
"Yamcha. He did it to you, am I right?" Bulma looked at him, shocked. How did he know? "It's alright. Just tell me." Vegeta's voice softened. Bulma found herself nodding in an answer. "How long has this been going on?"  
Bulma was shocked at his even wanting to know. "Not- not very long… not since…since…" Her voice trailed off.  
"Not since what?" Vegeta asked, struggling to not sound annoyed.  
"Since you came here." She said softly. "The first time, he said it was an accident. All I said was that I couldn't stay long because I had to finish building you more robots. He started yelling that I didn't care about him anymore and that all I thought abot was you and then he.. he…" She stopped and turned away as tears began to well up in her eyes. "From then on, everytime I had to leave him to come back here, he was convinced that it was to see you. Everytime I see him, he gives me another one. And today it was the worst. He's never given me more than three… and today he…" Her voiced cracked in a sob and she struggled to wipe away her tears. Why wouldn't she look at him?  
Vegeta suddenly took her sholders and made her look him in the eye. "Today he…? What, woman? What did he do?"  
"He- he took me and then he…and I said no and he said that- that I was going to come to you and then …then he…" She broke loose from his grip and sank down, crying. "Any love we ever had is gone!" Her voice was muffled by the blankets. "And I feel so helpless! There's nothing for me to do, there's nothing I *can* do! I'm trapped…" She shuddered as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Vegeta.  
He stared at her. He didn't know why his hand was on her shoulder and he didn't know why he liked it. He didn't care. He couldn't stand to see her hurt anymore.  
"Ve-vegeta I…" Bulma looked up at him, blinking hard to make her tears to away.   
Vegeta pressed a finger against her cheek. It was burning as her face flushed. "Don't hide your emotions from me, Woman. I'm not set to kill someone for crying." She looked at him and her lips trembled. Tears suddenly began to pour from her eyes. His other hand slowy reached out to touch her. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear and she looked at him like a deer standing in front of a car's headlights.  
She suddenly felt afraid. Why should she be? Why shouldn't she? Vegeta had never done anything like this before. But then again, he was full of surprises now that he was on Earth.   
His hand stopped before it touched her arm. She was afraid. Afraid he would hurt her. It was all that damn Yamcha's fault. He was suddenly filled with rage. He wanted to touch her damnnit! But he wanted to touch her without that pained look in her eyes. Bringing his hand back to his side, he studied her face, so pale and drawn with bruises, yet it held a beauty that was locked away the second Yamcha's hands had struck her. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Bulma looked at her balcony. He had come so close to her…so close with that look in his eyes. And then he flew away. Vegeta where did you go? She pulled the blanket closer aronud her as a breze began to blow in.  
  
He was close. Vegeta could sense his vile presencce somewhere near-by. Where was that bastard? There! Vegeta looked down to see Goku's house below him. Why was he over there? Vegeta landed in the front yard and stalked in through the front door. "Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled, then bumped into Gohan. "Where's that looser father of yours?"  
Gohan rolled his eyes and pointed to the kitchen where Goku was pigging out as usual. Vegeta gritted his teeth as we neared the sounds of the eating Goku who looked up as he entered. "Oh hey Vegeta! What's up?" He asked perkily.  
"Where's Yamcha?" Vegeta growled. "I know he's here, so where is he?" He punched a fist into the palm of his hand.  
"Um, he's out back! Why?" Goku swallowed his food. Vegeta didn't answer. He stormed out back.  
"Damnnit Yamcha! Where are you?" He shouted.  
"Hey Vegeta? What do you need? Did my girlfriend run out of robots or what?" Yamcha asked casually, sitting back with a beer in one hand.  
Vegeta grabbed Yamcha up by the throat of his shirt. "You listen to me! I'm only going ot tell you this once, weakling. If you don't listen I won't spare your pathetic life!"  
"Huh? Vegeta? What did I do?" Yamcha tried to sound innocent.  
"You know damn well what you did you bastard!" Vegeta shook Yamcha violently.  
"Hey! Put him down!" Goku rushed out, protesting.  
"You stay out of this! This is between me and him!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Yeah, put me down Vegeta! Or Goku might have to bruise you up a little!" Yamcha snickered.  
"Why you-" Vegeta held his fist to Yamcha's cheek. "I ought to give you a nice black eye to match the one Bulma has!"  
"Huh? Bulma has a black eye?" Goku looked at the two men fighting. What was Vegeta talking about?  
"It would go perfectly since YOU'RE the one who gave it to her Yamcha! And maybe I'll just throw you around a little so you can have more bruises than Bulma does. Better yet, I should just kill you! That would equalize things up!" Vegeta pulled Yamcha closer, his grip tightening.  
"Goku! Help!" Yamcha wailed.  
"Yamcha… you actaully did that to Bulma? But I thought we were all friends…and that you and Bulma were in love!"  
"Well Kakorrot, you can't live in a dream world all the time! I thought you of all people would've known that by now." Vegeta turned back to Yamcha. "Now what to do with you…? I think killing you would work best!"  
"Vegeta!" Goku said with a warning tone in his voice. He might've been angry with what Yamcha had done, but he wouldn't let Vegeta kill him.  
"Fine!" Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's face and forced his to look directly at him. "Listen up! This isn't a warning! If you ever, EVER go near Bulma again, you won't be as lucky as you just were, get it? If I ever see another bruise on her again like the ones she has, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you. If I ever find out that you've come to see her if I'm not there, I'll kill you. If you ever go within twenty feet of her, I'll kill you. Got it?" Yamcha frantically nodded his head. "Good." He threw him to the ground and flew off.  
"Puh! Can you believe that guy?" Yamcha asked Goku as he tried to stand up.  
"Get away from me." Goku murmured. "I don't even want to look at you right now. You disgust me!"  
  
"I guess I can't stay like this all day. And it's almost time for Yamcha to come…" Bulma shuddered as she stood up and put on a new pair of clothes. Maybe…just maybe he would be nice to her this time. Maybe he would be more understanding…  
She pulled on a sweater to cover the bruises on her arms and then caked on her make-up so that her bruises were no longer visible. "I guess I look beter now… I guess." Bulma sat down on her bed and un-anxiously waited for the sound of Yamcha's car. He had said he would come for her at seven. It was six fifty five.  
Ten minutes later, Yamcha still hadn't shown up. Where was he? He was rarely late when it came to picking her up. Then she heard the doorbell ring and her mom exclaiming "Oh good! I'm sure Bulma will be very happy to see you! Did you know she hasn't come out of her room all day since she saw you?"Great. Now he would say she was being too secretive.  
There was a knock on her door. "Bulma! There's someone here to see you!" Bulma forced a smile and opened the door, expecting to see Yamcha with some candy or some other cliché 'date gift'.  
"Huh? Vegeta?" Bulma was surprised- no shocked to see him of all people standing at her doorway. Her mom smirked and walked away. "So Vegeta…ummm what are you doing here?" Bulma arched an eye brow and tried to force the feeling in her back down.  
"Well, I…uhhh" He didn't quite know what to do. She looked so innocent and pretty. It was makign him feel for her again. He had to do something about it. "Ummmm thesesareforyou!" He thrust something at her.  
"Vegeta! Those are from our front lawn!" Bulma laughed as she took the bouqet of weeds from Vegeta who was cursing himself for not stealing a REAL bouqet. "But they're so pretty!" She held them to her face. "Mmmm! Dandilions have always been my favorite!"  
"Really?" He sucked in his breath, struggling to not blush.  
"Mmhmm. This was really sweet of you to go to all the trouble Vegeta. Thanks!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek. This time, his face broke out totally pink. "You've just made my day Vegeta. When I get back, I'll build you some more robots, okay?"  
"Yamcha's not coming over…ever again." Vegeta muttered.  
"What? You didn't kill him did you?" Bulma was relieved and panicked.  
"No. I let the bastard live. But he's never going to come near you again. Ever. No one will hurt you again."  
"What?"  
"I said I let him-"  
"No I heard that part. But the part after that…"  
"I said no one will ever hurt you again. I won't let them." That feeling in him was rushing back.  
"You won't…?" Her voice trailed off. She looked into his eyes, she saw the truth.  
"No one will ever hurt you again. Especailly Yamcha." He felt his hands reaching towards her again. Would she be afraid again? Let me Bulma, pleace let me touch you! One hand found its way to her neck. The other one found its way to her arm, taking the precatuion not to touch her bruise.  
She looked at him. There was no fear. She looked at his hands. They weren't hurting her. They were surprisingly gentle.  
"You see, Bulma? I can't always be as strong as you think I am." He drew her closer. Her lips met his and everything suddenly stopped. Everything seemed to melt away; her bruises, his scars, both of their pain. It was gone in one kiss that was so sweet.  
  
The End.  
~~  
Okay, I'm not that nuts that I'd have Vege-san giving Bulma weeds like rag-weed (darn allergies!) and those spikey things that grow in my front lawn or those clover thingies. They were the wees that are actually flowers, but they pop up everywhere so people say they're weeds. Ya know, like dandelions, those little orange flowers, the yellow ones that you can chew on the stem...the NICE weeds that should be flowers, but people call them weeds!  
P.S. Tru Luv Rox! (True love rocks, for those of you who don't like my unique way of spelling)  



End file.
